


My Type

by sullyintheskywdiamonds



Category: GOT7
Genre: Implied sexy times, M/M, amber is there just to help these dorks out, jackson is shy about his feelings, jb is noT, mentions of bambam, roommate au, straight man tm jb (not really though), weird nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 23:39:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14412963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sullyintheskywdiamonds/pseuds/sullyintheskywdiamonds
Summary: And they were roommates!





	My Type

**Author's Note:**

> jackbum shares an apartment and the sexual tension is too strong

  
_"You are you areee my favorite medicine"_  
  
Jaebum was singing again and if Jackson wasn't hungover he'd actually love it. Kind of.   
  
"Can a certain someone please shut the fuck up?"  
  
He grumbled from his position on the sofa, opening his eyes just enough to peek at Jaebum in the kitchen. Or more accurately said, peek at his pale thighs flaunting from the bottom of his very short boxer briefs.   
  
"You know that we had an agreement right?"  
  
He turns to stare at the gray tinted sofa instead of those almost gray tinted thighs.   
  
"And what was that?"  
  
Jaebum is drinking something, his voice echoing from a jar. Jackson thinks of the only jar with any liquid in their apartment and cringes to himself. Pickle juice.  
  
"That you'd behave like a normal person if I moved in."

There's a soft snort and socked feet shuffling towards him. Jackson tries not to tense up.

"I am a normal person."

Now it's Jackson's turn to snort and finally twist around. He's faced with Jaebum's pale thighs and Jackson doesn't even try to figure out why it's so hard for him to collect his thoughts.

"Uhh yeah sure Mr. I-drink-pickle-juice-and-am-probably-the-undead."

Jaebum pounces on him at that, yelling out the few Cantonese curse words he's learned from Jackson himself. He yelps and almost rolls himself off the couch, getting stuck between the back pillows and Mr. Undead.

"Good morning Vodka Breath."

Jaebum smiles as Jackson tries to shuffle away, his knees painfully colliding with Jaebum's scarily cold thighs.

"Good morning Pickle Breath."

Jaebum smiles and Jackson wants him to get off. It isn't funny anymore for some reason. Maybe it's because Jaebum has been on top of him for more than ten seconds and that's getting close to the 'no homo' territory. Or perhaps it's because of how close their faces are and the fact that Jaebum is smiling _that_ smile. The one where his eyes crinkle and sparkle and do all of that crazy shit that makes his insides stir.

"Your elbow is trying to destroy my ribs. And If you're going to breathe any more of that gross condensed pickle air on me I will-"

Jaebum squeezes his thighs around Jacksons' as a response and Jackson just lets out a quiet huff of annoyance.

"I'll only let you go if you promise not to call me the undead anymore.

Jackson rolls his eyes for good measure before nodding his head in agreement. Jaebum smiles again and this time the creases in his cheeks make Jackson forget all about the weird pickles and zombie like features. They make him think more of how the cold flesh of his thigh has turned hot against his own and how the elbow in his rib makes it so that the palm of his hand is right atop of his hip and right next to-

"What you want for breakfast?"

Jaebum is up before Jackson could even finish that thought.

 

****

  
"So what are we gonna do about that weird ass sexual tension between you and JB?"

Jackson hasn't even sat down yet and he's already being attacked. Typical.

"What are you even talking about?"

Amber laughs at his scandalized expression and takes a bite of her meat, waiting for him to sit down. Jackson doesn't, opting to cross his arms instead.

"Jackson. Sit down."

He looks at her defiantly not budging from his place.

"Jackson! You know what I mean! Sit down or I'll give the cute waitress who's been staring at you over there your number and you can never come here again."

He finally lets himself relax a bit and sits. He doesn't let himself get too comfortable though since Amber seems to be on a roll.

"Are you really going to ignore everything I just said? Because honestly it's getting a bit out of control."

Jackson doesn't answer and slurps slowly on his milkshake. Amber just sighs as she passes him a bit of meat until he waits for his meal to arrive.

"You know that there is nothing. Absolutely _nothing_ happening between us. We're just roommates!"

Amber spares a glance at him as she whispers 'and they were roommates' to her plate and Jackson can't help but swat her on the arm.

"Okay you're roommates but you're roommates who make heart-eyes at each other and who want to bang. That isn't normal."

He really doesn't want to think about what is normal and what isn't in this roommate business. The last person he camped with for this long was Bambam and for gods sake there wasn't a single normal thing about that. He shudders as he thinks of Bams remarks about being big.

"Babe, I've never had a normal roommate experience before. So yeah it might not be normal but it isn't sexual either. Jaebum is a Straight Man TM. He doesn't look at me that way."

His plate arrives and the cute waitress smiles widely at them both. Jackson wonders if Amber is also blind because she's obviously more interested in her than him. Whatever.

"Okay. He doesn't look at you that way. But what about you, Jacks? Any heated arguments between you that made you feel a bit.. dizzy? Any uhh.. shared moments under the blanket that made you feel even dizzier?"

Jackson is very glad he didn't take a single bite yet as his face turns red hot and pale all at once. Damn his best friend. Damn her to hell.

"If I'd get dizzy at his proximity I'd probably need to see a doctor. So no. No dizziness."

He pulls the meat, that's still steaming, towards his face, hoping it'd make a good excuse for the blush on his cheeks.

"Okay so if no dizziness then what? Sweaty palms? Blushing cheeks? Awkward boners?"

Jackson splutters and swats her on the arm again. That doesn't stop Amber from laughing hysterically on the other side of the booth though.

"Fine. But just think about it. If you have any of these symptoms please don't communicate your doctor but just bang him. Okay?"

Jackson doesn't say no but he doesn't shake her hand in agreement either. His palms are too sweaty.

 

 

***

 

  
"Y'know Bambam wanted to come over on the weekend. Is that okay with you or do you have any plans?"

Jaebum's dangling his legs over the edge of the sofa, not even raising his gaze from the phone at his question.

"Yeah sure."

Jackson smiles in thanks but there's still a bit of restlessness in him. Under his skin.

His palms are sweaty.

"The weekend is like tomorrow. Are you still sure?"

Jaebum does look at him then, quirking a single perfect brow. Jackson feels a bit hysterical. Feels laughter bubbling in his throat and something else bubbling in his stomach.

"Y _eee_ ah. Why?"

Jaebum throws his phone away and stares towards him now and Jackson doesn't know why he needed this attention and why it's also very very bad for his heart rate.

"No reason."

Jackson dangles his own legs from the armchair and tries to act cool. Jaebum smiles widely but there's and edge to it.

"Are you trying to get me out of here to get down and dirty? To watch Netflix and Chill as the youngsters say? Cause I .. I thought you'd have better taste than Bam."

Jackson throws a pillow at him and the edge in Jaebums' smile disappears for a bit. But just for a bit.

"Hey! Bams a great guy! Yeah he can be a bit too straightforward. And a bit lazy. And a bit time consuming. But he's a great guy."

Jaebum's smirk disappears as he slowly inches himself closer to the armchair. Jackson is very happy he's not sitting next to him right now.

"So you really are brining him over for a date night, huh? Sorry I came across a bit mean but just.. you deserve better Jackson. Besides I can't see him as your type. Like not at all."

Jackson snorts but doesn't take his eyes off of Jaebums'. There's sincerity in them and something more. He doesn't know what yet.

"So what is my type then?"

Jaebum inches even closer and Jackson keeps grabbing at his shirt sleeves just to distract himself. He can't inch closer too. It'd be too weird. Wouldn't it?

"I don't know. Someone who can match you better. Someone who can match your jokes and not be offended by them. Someone who would take time off their day to ask you how you are. Someone who'd look after you. Someone taller and stronger. Someone who'd be there for you always."

Jaebum smiles at him and Jackson feels a bit dizzy. He shakes his head and tries to concentrate.

"So..someone like you?"

Jaebum looks taken aback, falling over in a fit of breathless giggles. Jackson doesn't laugh along.

"What? Are you serious?"

Jaebum is wiping at non existent tears in his eyes and Jackson can't tell if he's exaggerating or if he actually finds the thought to be way too funny.

"Yeah, I mean isn't that what you just described? You're tall and strong."

Jaebum snorts and wants to stop him but Jackson lets his dizziness carry him over the edge and into the 'no homo' territory.

"You took care of me when I was sick like two weeks ago. You made me soup, remember? You can match my jokes just fine and you never get offended. Even if I call you the Undead when I talk about you with my friends."

Jaebum makes a sound of protest but Jackson continues.

"You ask me how I've been every day and even if I say I'm good you can tell when I'm not. And you're always here for me. Even if being here means you'd have to swallow your pride and see me date someone who's way out of my league."

He's crossed the 'no homo' territory and has found himself in the land of the 'bro love you bro'.

Jaebum swallows and it's audible in every little corner of their small living room. The action makes him follow the line of his throat and when his eyes slowly move upwards, over the curve of his puffy lips and the tip of his perfect nose, Jaebum looks stunned.

He feels himself blush without wanting to.

"Are you...I.."

Jaebum who's suddenly licking his lips and swallowing even harder can't finish his thought since Jackson doesn't want him to finish it. His palms sweat and he's dizzy and he's on the verge of an awkward boner and _oh god_ everything Amber said is coming true.

"You know I'm just gonna head for a shower. It was a nice talk."

He tries to smile but it comes off weird. Probably because he's too focused on the way Jaebum's pupils are dilating and the way his shoulders slump when he says the words.   
Jackson is a coward but at least he tried not to be.

 

  
***

 

 

He grabs some clothes from his bedroom, the bubbling in his stomach crawling all the way up his throat, making his skin itch for the shower even more.

It isn't a good feeling that's for sure.

When he reaches the bathroom door there's silence in the apartment and Jackson hopes to god that Jaebum is snoozing on the couch or already in his room.

He's wrong though because as soon as he gets his shirt off and tries to dip quickly into the heat of the shower, christ he needs the cold water more now, the door creaks to an open.

Jackson is left standing by the sink, face as red as the shirt he's holding to cover the awkward boner in his very _very_ revealing boxers.

"Is there something I can help you with?"

He tries his best to think of a joke or anything to dissolve the weird tension in the air yet there's nothing he can come up with. All he can feel is the crawling in the back of his throat and at the end of his spine. The weird sweat droplets forming on his upper lip and how good it would feel if Jaebum were to kiss them off.

"Jackson, I think we still have some things to talk about."

Jaebum shuts the door behind him and Jackson feels himself gulp. Maybe the way he swallows is also a trigger to Jaebum since his eyes haven't come off of his Adams apple for a good 30 seconds now.

"Then start talking. I'm kind of in the middle of something right now."

He gestures towards the shower, gripping the shirt tighter around him to avoid any cold air hitting his heated body. And any hot stares either.

"Jackson, do you really think I'm your type?"

He doesn't want to answer the question but seems like there is no escape. The shower curtain can't hide his shivering body for long. And it definitely can't hide the huge awkward boner he's still sporting.

"Okay. Yeah. I think you're my type. But I didn't say anything about us together. Or anything weird like that. So yeah. In an ideal world you'd be my partner. Or something."

Jaebum nods along as his gaze follows Jackson's frantic hand movements and stops on the trail of hair that's leading down his navel. Jackson squeezes his shirt in order to breathe.

"So why can't this be that ideal world? Where did my confident Vodka Breath Jackson go, huh?"

Jaebum steps closer now and Jackson can feel the last of his will power dissolve into those same sweat droplets on his upper lip.

"Vodka Breath Jackson only appears when there's vodka to give him courage. You should know that."

Jaebum grabs his hand as their eyes lock and Jackson almost melts into a puddle right then and there.

"I do know that. That's why I'm your ideal type."

He smiles that stupid smile where his eyes crinkle and sparkle and shit and Jackson can't help but lean forward and put their mouths together. The kissing part is all up to Jaebum since his energy has been spent on trying to cover an award winning boner and Jackson just can't bother anymore.

"You know I expected you to be a better kisser than this."

Jaebum's murmur against his closed lips makes Jackson pull himself together again and with that pull Jaebum into his arms as well.

Their mouths collide into a splendid open mouthed kiss, Jaebum tasting of nothing like pickles. Jackson lets out a soft giggle as he thinks of mentioning it out loud but then their hips brush and he's not the only one with an awkward boner.

His palms sweat. He washes it off along with Jaebum's cum.

 

**Author's Note:**

> so idk how this happened? it might be a bit ooc or weird since this is the first fic ive written in SUCH a long time. i feel like my mojo is finally back!!!
> 
> i hope its okay and if its not tell me, okay? Its been forever and i want to improve! 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y-P0m0M_8pc


End file.
